ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
尋蛋祭
簡介 __TOC__ 活動期間 活動期間： *2017/04/06 (四) 16:00 ～ 04/20(四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 獎勵領取期間： *2017/04/06 (五) 16:00 ～ 04/27(四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 節慶活動 尋蛋祭 每年到了這個時節，所有的魔物都會掉落金屬蛋，就像是被施了魔法一樣。 據說這種金屬蛋能夠用來召喚特殊素材，製作稀有又強力的裝備。 這是個絕佳的機會，能夠擁有自己的傳奇性物品，因此拉比斯的英雄們紛紛開始收集這些珍貴的素材。 情報 * 活動概要： ** 探索世界地圖獲取金屬蛋（最多可擁有99999個金屬蛋）。 ** 利用金屬蛋來召喚特殊的節慶限定鍛造素材：紅蛋、藍蛋、七彩蛋。 ** 使用紅蛋和藍蛋來製作巧克力蛋和宏偉蛋。 ** 使用七彩蛋與城鎮中的旅店店主和索恩購買製作魔法蛋、光輝蛋和其他物品的配方。 ** 製作限定裝備。 * 探索地圖會掉落更多金屬蛋，但消耗較多時間。 ** An average of 30 battles (15 battles in Zone 1 and 15 battles in Zone 2) will need to be fought per exploration to maximize the yield of metal eggs. * Higher story dungeons will drop more metal eggs. * For maximum eggs per energy, do dungeons or explorations in 佐爾達多帝國 and Magi Nation Mysidia. * Metal eggs can be stolen from enemies, and it's always guaranteed steal. ** Note, however, there are certain enemies which you cannot steal from as they cannot drop anything. * Ensure that you steal from all parts of an enemy. e.g. 漩渦海怪 and its tentacles. * You can use 索恩's Rash Impulse to 100% paralyze Dark Fina (Story Monster) and Veritas of the Earth (Monster) when farming for metal eggs on Fina's Psyche Frontlines - Power on Power * 寶物獵手 or its equivalent skills are placebo, and may or may not give more eggs. More research is needed. * There is a bug that prevents you from getting recipes in the event town if you exited from the menu. Make sure to complete the quest by walking out of the town instead. * To speed up crafting time, put the eggs recipe at the top of crafting list by sorting it in the descending order. * Event story and cutscene: ** Enter the egg seekers town from the Vortex. ** Enter the inn to talk about the eggs. ** Go outside and talk to Aiden. ** Go back to the inn to talk about Xon. ** Xon will appear outside, talk to him. ** Go back to the inn for another cutscene. ** Once you craft a Staff of Wrath, return to the inn and speak to Aiden. By giving the staff to him, you will receive 5000 metal eggs when you leave the town. This will not consume the Staff of Wrath. 使用索恩 * 索恩的能力伏擊可以盜取全體敵人的物品（使用竊賊極意更可提升2倍）。However, his 盜取Gil ability will automatically obtain gil in addition to items, which can mess up your plans if you keep track of encounters using the gil gained from each zone. * Fortunately, the steal amount is the same as the kill amount (for the majority of monsters). This doubles the total gil obtained. If you double the Gil value for each zone and make sure you Waylay every encounter, you can keep track that way. * The only exceptions are the bosses, who may not always have the same amount for steal as for the kill (e.g.: Wandering One at Fire Shrine gives 140 gil from steal, 250 gil from kill). * However, if you gear up Xon and give him MP around 360, then you can track the battles by his remaining MP as if you spam Waylay every battle. * 以下表格是推薦進行探索的地點，以及其地點可獲得的Gil（假設每次遇見遭遇時也進行盜取）： 金屬蛋掉落率 :For individual monsters drop rate, see The Egg Seekers/Monsters. :''For dungeons with max eggs lower than 2000, see The Egg Seekers/Low Rate Dungeons.' 探索關卡 ※來源英文Wiki：提供數據協助調查，查看原始數據。 備註：''The MAX drop & MAX Egg with * are by calculation, which is calculated as if all the monsters have 100% drop rate. But you can only get around 30% of that value from actual run.'' 主線關卡 ※來源英文Wiki：提供數據協助調查，查看原始數據。 |} 彩蛋召喚 |} |} 獎勵和配方 } |- class="subheader" ! colspan="5" | 第1層 |-9 | || 冰玉的製作素材 || 無配方，從索恩購買 （限量：1） || || |- | || 隱蔽小刀的製作素材 || 無配方，從索恩購買 （限量：1） || || |- | || 魔力+5、防禦+3 || || || |- | || 攻擊+5、防禦+3 || || || |- | || 魔力 +10%、精神 +10% || || || |- | || 攻擊+10%、防禦 +10% || || || |- class="subheader" ! colspan="5" | 第2層 |- | || 攻擊+30、防禦+20、精神+40 || || || |- | || 防禦+25、精神+20 || || || |- | 黑頭巾 || 攻擊+12、防禦+20 耐性：睡眠（無效） || || || |- class="subheader" ! colspan="5" | 第3層 |- | || 攻擊+18、魔力+18 耐性：冰（+10%） || || || |- | （限量：1） || 耐性：中毒（無效） 能力：Plated Elegance || 黑頭巾 (2) || || |- | （限量：1） || 攻擊+5 能力：雙刀流 || 黑頭巾 (1) || || |} 寶箱地圖 商店 旅店店主 索恩 Category:特殊任務